Acceptance:Adults/Gray Pierce
Name: Gray Pierce Age: 20 Species: Possessed Human Appearance: Model is Isaac Lahey Personality: There are two sides to Gray, one being how the demon makes him act and the other one just him. Gray by himself is extremely clumsy, socially awkward and just doesn't know when he should or shouldn't talk while the demon acts like a second head for Gray, making sure Gray doesn't destroy to many things and prompting him to talk. The demon is in general very smart in both socially and academically, helping when Gray starts sounding like an idiot, which it often tells him that he is. The demon can be extremely harsh to Gray, calling him names, telling him terrible things and whatnot, only being harsh because it thinks it is helping Gray. Another terrible thing the demon does is being extremely sexual, mainly because of how long it has been stuck in an inanimate object, always thinking that Gray likes whatever girl he is talking to and giving him a few subtle hints and suggestions. Gray may be extremely clumsy and social awkward without the demon but from years of being with it, Gray has gained his confidence up when he hears a voice in his head that isn't his starts talking. The demon and Gray can work in sync in everything, like the demon informing Gray of something behind him and Gray instantly turning around once he hears the demon's voice. Sometimes, but rarely, Gray and his demon aren't in harmony, normally happening when the demon feels like it has been insulted or just thinks Gray is doing a terrible job, taking over the body and doing what it wants. History:'''Gray was extremely normal, nothing supernatural or different about him until he went swimming in a lake in a cave and finding a odd looking statue on the bottom of the lake. This statue had been bounded with a fire demon a few centuries ago after the supernatural community of that area decided that this demon was to powerful to be in normal people's hands and couldn't be controlled to who it would posses. They bounded the demon to a statue, hexed the statue that it can only be able to release it's captive in a few centuries, with the theory that the inhabitants of that area will be ready for the demon when the time comes, and thrown it into the nearest cave, hoping that no one would ever find it. Boy where they wrong. Gray went to that cave with some friends, his friends soon ditching him to go even further into the cave once they found a lake. Gray took the statue home and started to look at it, seeing strange markings on it. While Gray was looking at the statue, the demon inside of it felt the touch of man for the first time in a long time and escaped it's prison through Gray, possessing him. Gray only say fire whirling around him while the demon was possessing him. The fire that Gray saw soon died out, then he blacked out. Gray then woke up two days later in the attic. Next thing he knew, he couldn't control his body. Gray fought to control his body and won. He heard voice inside of his head, only disregarding it as the tiredness of the weirdness that just happened. For the next few days, Gray keep waking up in odd places in his house, recreating the same situation when he woke up in the attic ever morning. Gray truely heard the voice one day during class. He was about to fall asleep when he thought he heard someone yell at him to wake up and using some pretty colourful language as well. He looked around the classroom, only to see everyone looking at him weirdly. The next morning, Gray woke up in the backyard. He fought for control of his body once again and when he heard the voice, Gray talked back to it. The demon was surprised that a host of his actually talked to it and responded by letting Gray know everything that was happening. Oddly enough, Gray believed what the demon said. The next few weeks, Gray tested out what the demon told him he could do with it inside him, keeping it secret from his family, even his older sister that always seem to know Gray's secrets. Gray finally opened up about his demon when he almost burnt down his father's tool shed. Every family member of Gray were all surprised, all except his grandfather. His grandfather had seen a lot of weird things in his life, heard stories of weird things about their family and was one of those weird things in his youth so it came to no surprise what was hiding inside Gray. This was when Olympus Acadmey finally opened their doors to Gray and his not so humanly friend inside his head, which also happened to be Gray's 17 birthday, all because of his grandfather talking to an old friend of his to let Gray go to the school. His grandfather drove him to where he last remembered Olympus Academy was, giving him pointers on what not to do around other people like him. For the next few years, Gray went to Olympus Academy, learning how to be at harmony with the demon in him while doing school work that really mattered to him. By the time he graduated, Gray had finally became at harmony with his demon, and so went off to the outside world, where he accidental burned down at church then fled back to Olympus Academy to finally use his demon to good use. '''Profession: Teacher of Humanity and the supernaturals. Comments So, this is pretty good but how did he find Olympus Academy? What drew him to here? Category:UniPacific16 Category:Adult Accepted